2010 Vision
by mollie3
Summary: Post movie. Raised by an Admiral the twins never had anything to do with the military, that is until their uncle asked for their help...reviews are welcome.. cheers...the title is aimed at vision scale, not the year.
1. Sight One

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just the twins and the admiral

Sight One

* * *

"Good morning General; here are the files you asked for." The blond secretary handed Hawk the papers along with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thank you Cover Girl; and thanks for the coffee, you read my mind." Hawk had been up half the night tracking down two new recruits for the Alpha team. The pair he came up with had no military training but their father just happened to be a Fleet Admiral for the east coast guard in the states. Both he and the Admiral had grown up together and even now they spent time together when they had the chance. BBQ's with the families, super bowls with those who were still around from military school.

Then there were the twins; the Admirals pride and joy. Their mother had dies giving birth to them and the babies had only a fifty percent chance of living. The now missing mother was never a quitter so the Admiral was not about to give up on the only things that were left of her. Hawk could remember the long days at the hospital; watching the babies and the machines that monitored their life in lines and beeps. The twins had their mothers olive toned Mediterranean skin but it seemed to end there; a patch of white hair topped their heads and no one knew the color of the babies eyes yet. After a month of being in the ICU the little boy finally opened his eyes showing a milky pupil with powder blue irises. The tiny girl opened her eyes about a week later, showing the same eyes.

The doctors had been convinced that both children were completely blind; but the babies showed them otherwise as they grew older and their eyesight could be tested properly they discovere4d that milky pupils didn't always mean someone was blind. Both children had 20/10 vision; however there was a catch. The catch was that ultra violate rays were dangerous for the pairs eyes; causing bleeding and eventual blindness if they were exposed for too long. From the beginning the Admiral adopted the traditional Inuit snow goggles as they seemed to be the best at keeping the sun out of their eyes at all angles. Even after twenty years the twins still wore them.

Hawk was there the day his friend named the babies; he had waited until they had opened their eyes to do this. The girl was named after her mother Metea; the boy Zephyr after his mothers father. They were raised knowing their mother and where she came from. There was one thing though that he kept them from and that was the military. The Admiral wanted to keep his children safe and sound for as long as he lived. The twins respected their father's wishes and stayed out of the military; instead they took up drift racing and proved to be excellent drivers. With their sharp vision and great skills the two quickly moved up the ranks and even took up stunt driving on the side.

The General wasn't sure if the Admiral would be ok with the twins joining the team and that was why he planned on going straight to the twins first. Metea had the ability to get her father to say yes to almost anything. "Cover Girl!" A blond head popped in the doorway.

"Yes General."

"Let Alpha Team know that they are going on a little trip and need to be ready in an hour please."

"Got it sir."

* * *

"So, why are we on a race track out in the middle of now where again?" Ripcord asked as he walked by Scarlett's side taking in sparse landscape. The pilot's question was answered by the sound of two engines that were attached to two custom made cars. The team watched as the cars drifted around a corner. "Sweet, a private show."

"We aren't here for the show Rip; we are here for the drivers."

"Are we arresting them or recruiting them sir?" Scarlett was getting curious now.

"To recruit them, they have no military training but their driving skills along with their excellent eyesight make the pair quite formidable." The General had a small smile on his face as he remembered the day when the twins beat the United States Air Forces top gun in a flight simulator. It was their eighth birthday and he had convinced the Admiral to let them have a go in the machine. After a few tries; the kids began to enjoy themselves.

"And you're sure that they will join with us." Duke wasn't so sure about the General's plan. There weren't very many people who would be willing to leave racing fast, powerful cars to live out in the middle of a desert and go on dangerous missions.

"We just have to convince one of them; once one is on board with the idea the other will follow."

The drivers of the two cars must have spotted the team as both cars drove straight for them. The black car came to a sliding stop first about ten feet from them and was followed by the red car. The doors opened and the drives stepped out.

* * *

_This one is only a trial, I know it's a little off the wall but when I get an idea in my mind and it won't leave I tend to write it down ^_^ this story may only be four or five chapters depending on what happens with it. Reviews are greatly appreciated and helpful._


	2. Sight Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just the twins and the admiral

Sight Two

* * *

The driver of the black car was the first to remove his helmet; a handsome face that had defined tan lines around the eyes. He was quick to place his visor like shades to keep his eyes safe from the glaring sun. The other driver was quick to follow; except her face was soft and sweet not all angles and planes like her twin. They did have similar features though. The white hair, well built bodies; even their posture was the same.

The young man ran a hand through his now flattened hair trying to get it back to its normal bed head look. On the other hand the young woman didn't need to worry about her hair as it was in a braid that reached past her waist. While her brother was 6'3" with broad shoulders; she was about 5'6" with a slim build.

Looking at the group of people that stood before them; the twins were quick to spot the General. A large smile spread across the woman's face as she ran for the older man. "Uncle Clay!" She was immediately picked up in a tight hug and swung around in a few circles.

"Metea, get your shades on." Her brother grumbled as he walked up to his uncle and sister.

"Oh Zephyr, I'm sure that I will survive a few minutes in the sun."

The Alpha Team was quick to notice that the girl's eyes were powder blue with the milky irises. "You should probably do as your brother says; the sun can't be very good for your eyes." Scarlett stepped forward only to be stopped by a large bullmastiff. The dog growled at the red head causing her to back up a few steps.

"Buster, that's enough boy. No growling at the tourists." Metea pulled the giant dog back; making him become quiet.

"Zephyr, Metea. May I introduce you to the Alpha Team. Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Duke, Breaker, Heavy Duty and Ripcord." Hawk quickly introduced his team in hopes of breaking the tension that had built up.

"Nice to meet ya. Excuse me but I need to take care of Buster's need for fetch."

"And put on your shades!" Zephyr shouted at his twins retreating back.

"Yea, yea."

Sighing, the young man looked back at his uncle. "It's good to see you Hawk, you missed out on dad's birthday party."

"Yeah, sorry about that. That whole keeping the world safe thing got in the way." The General gave the younger man a quick hug before getting down to business.

"So what brings you out to the wide open space of South Dakota?"

"I have a request of you two. I know you and Metea have never had anything to do with the military but if you and your sister agree I would like you guy's on my Alpha Team." The General wasted no time in getting to the point of his visit.

"Why would you want us? We have no formal training that could possibly be of any use to your team....Metea put your shades on now!"

"I left them in the car!" The twin shouted before she threw the ball for Buster again.

"She still tries to see the sun huh?" Hawk chuckled at the stubborn girl. "But back to the request; you both have superior driving skills and if you want we can train you two in fire arms and hand to hand combat. Neither of you will be officially joining the military; this way if you want to leave then you can. No questions asked."

"Dad won't like this; all of our lives he has kept us away from pretty much anything that has to do with the military." Zephyr sighed at the thought of what their father would say.

"Don't worry about the Admiral; between Metea and I we will keep him calm."

"Ummmmm, Zephyr.....I think something is wrong with your sister." Ripcord pointed towards the young woman who was no longer throwing the ball but crouched down on her knees with both hands over her eyes.

"Damit! Metea, how many times do I have to tell you." Zephyr wasted no time in getting to his sister's side. Buster was at her side as well, trying to figure out what was wrong with his mum.

Alpha Team along with the General were right behind Zephyr. Scarlett quickly took off her jacket and held it over the twins, blocking out the sun. Zephyr had Metea's head cradled on his arm and was getting ready to administer drops into her eyes.

"Thank you Scarlett." He gave the red head a small smile, causing her to blush a little from the attention. "Ok Metea, open your eyes."

Metea opened her eyes to see the whole team leaning over to watch. Her pale blue eyes were already becoming red with blood as her brother let the drops fall into her eyes. Once the drops were in Zephyr gently rubbed his twin's eyes while they were closed.

"I take it you have to do this often." Duke commented.

"Unfortunately yes; Metea has a bad habit of not putting her shades on. It doesn't take long for the sun to bring the pain. I guess she just want's to feel normal."

"Here Zephyr, she can use mine until you guys get back to the cars." Hawk handed his sunglasses for Metea to wear.

"Thank you." Zephyr placed the sunglasses on Metea before sitting her up.

Metea sat quietly as she waited for the lecture that usually followed these episodes. When she received none she looked up. "No lecture today?"

"No, not today. Uncle Clayton saved your butt this time." Zephyr gave his twin a small shove as they got to their feet. Scarlett removed her coat and put it back on.

"Sorry to cause you all problems." The drifter had found something very interesting on the ground. "So what brought you out here Uncle Clay?" She was working on changing the subject.

"I was wondering if you and Zephyr wanted to join my Alpha Team."

"Really?......hmmmmm....only if Buster can come too."

"Well that wasn't hard." Rip said as he glanced over the dark ninja who gave a nod in return.

"I guess that answers your request Hawk. You got yourself two new recruits."

"I want to learn to be a sniper." Metea was already making plans on what she wanted to learn. The only thing that the team missed was the excited gleam that was now shinning in her eyes.

* * *

_Another short chapter ^_^ and I changed the title, thanks lil cherry for the reminder....how dare they make a Christmas movie called Blue Powder!! Lol and no 20/10 is not a date, just a scale of vision. Reviews are welcomed and thank you everyone for reviewing ^_^ Cheers._


	3. Sight Three

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just the twins and the admiral

Sight Three

* * *

"Well what do you think of your room?" Ripcord had taken it upon himself to show Metea her new room on the base. Not just because he thought she was a sweet girl but he had something else on his mind.

Shades finally off; Metea took a good look around her room. "It's not bad; I'll need to add some of my personal flare but other than that it will do." She turned and faced the pilot. "Now what is on your mind?"

"Wha....how can you tell that something is on my mind?"

"You look like your constipated and have been like that since the race track."

"Oh....ummmm, well I was wondering...."

Taking pity of the poor man; Metea finished the sentence for him. "You're wondering how my brother was able to make someone like Scarlett blush."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"My brother has that affect on women; how he does it we don't know. I think it's his voice, women seem to go weak when they hear it."

"So he wasn't flirting with her?"

"My brother doesn't flirt; he doesn't need to....I on the other hand have to flirt big time if I want a man's attention. But if you're worried about Zephyr trying to take Scarlett from you, don't. He knows you two have a thing for each other."

"How can he possibly know; you guys have only been around is for a day." Rip gave the giant mastiff a pat on the head as the dog came up looking for attention.

"Simple, your body language gives you two away. The way you look at each other or the gentle tones in your voices."

"Wow, I never noticed that."

"Of course you didn't, you don't see the relationship from the outside." Metea proceeded to take her braid out so that she could re-do it.

"Oh, so I guess you and your brother are pretty close huh."

"Yeah, we have been since birth. The doctors figured we would drift apart a bit when we got older, but that never happened. We know what the other is feeling; no matter how far apart we are." With the long white hair tied up in a braid; Metea began to wrap a wide red ribbon around it.

"I've heard of that happening with some sets of twins, but not very many."

"It comes in handy sometimes." Tying off the last end; Metea changed out of her sneakers and into her new combat boots. "Alright, take me to Heavy Duty; I want to learn how to use a sniper rifle."

"Shit girl, goin for the big guns already?"

"I have 20/10 vision, might as well make use of it."

"Damn, I am so gonna stick around to see this."

"You have to stay here Buster." Metea gave the beast a kiss on the head and followed Ripcord out the door.

* * *

"Aim for that target."

"No, it's too close. I want that one."

"That one? That's 500 yards; you're not ready for that." Heavy Duty tried to convince the overzealous girl to aim the M25 sniper rifle at something closer.

Giving the big man a glare through the slits of her shades she got ready to shoot at the 500 yard target."Tells me I'm not ready. I'll show him. Thinks he knows everything...." Metea grumbled as she glanced at her target through the scope before pulling the trigger. The adrenaline rush was instantaneous as the bullet ripped through the bulls' eye.

"Wooo hoooo! So are you going to try and make me shoot at the closer targets again?"

"I think you better listen to her on this one Heavy, she's good." Ripcord advised the weapons specialist.

"She just got lucky....do it again."

"You got it." The young woman wasn't about to pass up the chance for another rush. To push the point home she let off two shots; both ripped the bulls eye. "So am I still just lucky?"

Heavy Duty took the binoculars from his eyes. "Ummmm, no. You're just a natural....or a freak of nature."

"As long as I got my point across I don't care what you call me." Metea got up from her spot on the sand and began to get ready to head back to the base. She wanted to show her brother what she could do.

"Man, I'm glad she's on our side." Rip muttered as he and Heavy Duty caught up to the woman with the red ribbon.

"Yeah, me too."

Metea went straight to the control room where she knew her brother would be. She handed the rifle off to Heavy Duty before approaching Zephyr who appeared to be talking to a holographic form of their dad. Excited at the prospect of being able to show her family what she could do; Metea ran the rest of the way.

"Daddy! Zephyr! Look what I did! 500 yards baby!" Holding up the target sheet she awaited the praises.

"General Hawk. Why in the hell is my daughter holding a sniper target?" There was no smile on the Admirals face but a scowl.

"Come on daddy. I wanted to learn; they didn't make me. I had fun." A frown crossed over her face as she watched her father sigh with some frustration.

"You did good Metea." Zephyr gave his twin the approval she needed.

"You wouldn't be even handling a sniper rifle if the General had come to me instead of going to you two."

"Dad, we came here because we wanted to. We have the choice to leave if we want, when we want." Zephyr didn't like feeling his sister's anxiety.

"Admiral, I would never put your children in harm's way; you know that. I would like them to teach some of my teams some driving skills." Hawk joined the younger man in convincing the over protective father to let the twins stay.

"Absolutely not." The stubborn man wasn't about to budge.

Metea could see this and decided to break out the big guns. With a slight tilt of her head and a pout on her lips; she looked up at her father. "But daddy, we're having fun here and they don't look at us like freaks. For once we can do something without having to deal with all the stares and questions. We can just be ourselves."

"Is it true Zephyr? Are you two able to be your normal selves?"

"Yes dad, plus we are learning new things. I for one am expanding on my martial arts. It's nice to have a sparring partner that can present a challenge"

"Ahhh yes, the hand to hand combat trainer Snake Eyes; now he will give you that challenge you seek."

Metea gave the silent ninja who happened to be standing in the doorway watching the conversation a small smile. In return the silent man gave her a nod.

"So, can we stay daddy.....please. I mean look, three bulls eyes at 500 yards." She held up her piece of paper like a prize.

Rubbing his temples the Admiral slowly nodded his head. "Your spoiled, you know that right Metea.....alright Hawk, you got your drivers as long as they stay safe."

* * *

_Chapter three up and running ^_^ enjoy _


	4. Sight Four

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just the twins and the admiral

Sight Four

* * *

"Metea." Zephyr's eyes snapped open as panic set in. Leaping from his bed the young man ran out the door in search of his twin's room. As he raced down the hall he ran into Snake Eyes who was returning from a mission. "Oh, sorry Snake Eyes."

The silent man didn't even get the chance to reassure Zephyr that it was ok; but he was already punching in the code to Metea's room. The ninja became curious as to why Zephyr would be running in a panic in the middle of the night in his underwear. He glanced at the still open door and could hear soft cries from within.

"It's ok Metea....I'm right here." Zephyr had Metea in his arms; trying to get her to calm down from the nightmare.

"I want to go home...th...then the dreams...c....can't get me."

"Metea you've been here a week; you can do this. I know you can; only two more weeks and you'll be back to normal." Zephyr murmured to his crying sister. Neither one of them had yet to notice the dark man standing in the bedroom door.

"But I can't stand it....only hearing the sounds but not seeing what is happening."

"That one again?" The question was answered with a slight nod. "Ok, just rest here while I go get you a cup of warm milk." Zephyr got up from the bed and turned on the desk lamp so that Metea wouldn't be in the dark. It was when he turned to the door that he noticed Snake Eyes.

**-I'm sorry to intrude but I was worried.-**

"It's alright Snake, but since you are here I would like to ask a favour of you."

**-What do you need of me?-**

"Could you keep Metea Company while I make a quick run to the common room?"

**-Of course.- **Snake moved into the room and took a seat on the bed where the young woman lay shivering despite the warmth in the room.

"Thank you." Zephyr wasted no time and left the room.

Snake Eyes took the chance to observe the quiet woman on the bed. Her eyes were wide open and she looked as though she was afraid to close them. *Afraid of the darkness.* A small whimper brought Snake out of his thoughts and back to the woman beside him. In an attempt to calm her; he placed a gloved hand on her back. The physical contact made Metea become quiet again; but it didn't take away the fear in her pale blue eyes. *What has caused so much fear?* The ninja didn't have an answer at the moment but he planned on getting one so that he could help her.

"Thanks Snake Eyes, I really appreciate it." Zephyr had returned; a cup of warm milk in his hand. "Here you go Metea; I even put some honey in it."

Metea sat up and accepted the cup; it was then that she noticed Snake Eyes. "Hi Snakes." She gave the man beside her a small smile before taking a sip of her drink.

Snake Eyes was a little confused that she had just noticed his presence. 'It's alright Snake Eyes; she tends to zone out when she has a nightmare."

"Oh ha ha."

"Don't worry sis, I still love you." He gave his pouting sister a gentle smile before motioning for Snake to follow him. "I'll leave your light on for you and stay out in the living room for a while, ok."

"Ok."

Sighing, Zephyr took a seat on the couch as Snake Eyes quietly closed Metea's bedroom door. "You know, every time this happens; I wish I could just take all of those bad memories and throw them away for her. But we all know that it doesn't work that way."

**-Why is she afraid of the dark?-**

"You know how some people can remember the day they were born? Well Metea is one of those few. Only this memory is nothing but sounds, no sights. She heard our mother's death."

**-She died after child birth?- **Snake was trying to understand the twins better and the only way to do this was to ask questions; even if they were sensitive.

"Yeah, I was born first and then Metea. The doctors couldn't stop the bleeding. Metea could hear our mother and father amongst the chaos; it wasn't until she got older that she could understand what was being said. I've asked her but she won't tell me; I'm sure she will someday though."

* * *

"Hey Zephyr." Scarlett greeted the sleepy man as he entered the common room kitchen. "Whoa, you look like you never got any sleep last night. Is everything ok?"

"Hehehe, yeah...everything is fine. Just dealing with a few things....what's on the menu today?" Zephyr wasn't really in the mood to discuss family problems with a stranger.

"Bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes....are you sure everything is fine?"

"Yes Scarlett, I'm sure. Now stop worrying so much." He gave the red head a gentle smile before filling two plates with food.

"Where is Metea? She's usually here at the same time as you." Ripcord had entered the kitchen now.

"I'm hoping that she is still sleeping; I'm going to have to tell Hawk that she won't be teaching today." Without another word Zephyr left the kitchen and walked out of the common room.

"That's strange; Metea is always ready for teaching." The pilot had become a little worried about the little sniper; she had worked her way into his heart and now had a special place as a sister.

"I hope everything is ok." Scarlett finished pouring her coffee and went to take a seat at the table.

* * *

"I see you challenged my brother to a Muay Thai match." Metea looked down at the fallen ninja as he lay on the training mat.

**-Yes I did.- **Snake signed before getting back up.

"I got the 'yes' and the 'I'; I'm going to guess that the last sign was for 'did'. Am I right?" Metea had been learning ASL from her brother as well as the dark man.

"You got it right Metea." Zephyr approached the pair. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you; and thank you for sitting with me Snake. I know I probably didn't know you were there until Zephyr got back but it's still nice to know someone was there. Even if it was after the fact."

**-As long as you are alright, that is all that matters.- **Snake Eyes made sure to sign slowly so that Metea could understand what he was saying.

"Thank you. Now why are you taking so much punishment? I thought you were supposed to be teaching my brother, not the other way around."

**-Sometimes the teacher must become the student.-**

"We're making a trade in techniques; it's a win win situation." Zephyr chuckled.

"At least you are using your skills for something other than protecting me."

**-Why would you need to be protected?"- **The ninja could not even begin to fathom a reason as to why Metea would need protection. She was a kind person who didn't know the meaning of giving up.

"Metea and I got picked on a lot in school. While I was big and strong enough to deal with the bullies; Metea wasn't. So I took up Muay Thai to deal with her bullies and mine."

"Yeah, but now I have Buster to look after me." She gave the two men a big smile. "He does a pretty good job."

**-I have something for you Metea.- **Snake Eyes left the mat and went to a small duffle bag that sat on the side lines.

"Oh, and what do you have for me?"

Snake reached behind the bad and lifted up a colourful bad that seemed to be filled with tissue paper. Handing the bag to Metea he watched as she gently lifted out the beautifully handmade star shaped lamp.

Metea could only gaze in wonder at the object she held in her hands. Even her twin couldn't believe what Snake had done as he looked at the several different types of crystals that covered the lamp.

**-I was in Cairo this morning and came across this lamp in the marketplace. It made me think of you. Now you have something to keep the darkness away.- **

It took a moment for Metea to grasp the words that Snake Eyes had just signed; but once they sunk in she began to cry. No one, other than her family had ever done something like this for her. Zephyr was almost in tears as well; this was big for Metea that much he knew.

**-Please, I did not mean to make you cry; I was only trying to help you sleep better at night.- **Snake Eyes was getting worried at the sight of Metea's tears; it had not been his aim to upset her.

"No, no Snakes; its ok. I'm just touched by your thoughtfulness." Metea placed the lamp down and gave the ninja a hug in thanks for the beautiful gift.

* * *

_Chapter four down...yaaa! Don't worry I will be updating the other two stories that I have on the go soon. Thanks for all the great reviews ^_^ Cheers_


	5. Sight Five

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it....just the twins and the admiral

Sight Five

* * *

"Why are you sitting on the floor Metea?" Zephyr had been heading back to his room when he found his sister sitting on the floor beside Snake Eyes door; Buster lying by her side.

"Shhhhhh, I'm trying to listen."

"Listen? To what?"

"Quiet....Snake Eyes knows how to make some nice music."

Zephyr tilted his head and tried to listen for the music his twin was talking about. He quickly located it and could hear the sounds of a flute filter through the ninja's room. "So that's what has you being so still; you were always a sucker for good music."

"What can I say, I like calming sounds and a bamboo flute just happens to be an instrument that gives off soothing sounds when played properly."

"How are you so sure it's a bamboo flute?"

"It's not as sharp as a regular one; now could you please shut up." Metea then gave a wave of the hand as though to dismiss her brother.

Giving his sister a smile; Zephyr continued on towards his room; while Metea went back to listening quietly.

* * *

"MOMMY!!" The anguished cry caused Snake Eyes to stop playing and look towards the source. Recognizing the voice; the ninja wasted no time and went to the door. Upon opening the door he not only found Metea and her dog but Zephyr dripping wet with a towel around his waist. Zephyr looked up at Snake Eyes with a desperate look in his eyes.

"She won't wake up; I can't get her out of the nightmare."

**-Bring her in, and I will go get Doc.-**

(Dream)

"_Metea, please! You need to hang on." It was a deep voice that stood out amongst all the noise. Other than sound there was only darkness._

"_I will try but.....if I.....don't make it.....take good care.....of the babies."_

"_No, you're going to be ok; and so are the babies."_

"_You will.....make a....great father my love."_

"_Doctor her BP is dropping." It was another female voice._

"_Metea! No Metea, you can't leave me! I can't do this alone......Please!" The deep voice was breaking up now as it became more desperate._

"_You'll.....do a great.....job.....tell them....that I love them."_

"_Sir we're losing her!"_

"_NO! METEA!"_

"_Metea"_

"_Metea wake up."_

"_Come on Metea."_

"Mommy?.....Mommy don't leave.....we need you."

"She's never called out for our mother before." Zephyr had changed as soon as the doctor had arrived.

"What do you mean she's never called out for your mother before?" Doc had come running as soon as he saw a very casually dressed Snake Eyes at his door.

"I mean that whenever she has a dream about our mother's death, she doesn't call out for her."

"Well her pulse is coming back down; now she just needs to wake up." Doc kept a close watch on the young woman's pulse and was relieved that it was finally lowering.

**-I think she's waking up.-**

"Metea....Metea are you ok?" Zephyr had a hold of his sister's hand as though it was a lifeline.

"Zephyr....wha.....what happened....where am I ?"

"You had a nightmare, you're in Snakes room. Metea you wouldn't wake up."

"What? That's never happened before.....where's Buster?" Metea tried to sit up and look for her dog but found that she lacked the energy.

"Take it easy there Metea; you just relax. Buster is out in the living room. Now I want you to stay put for a few hours before you even think about going anywhere." Doc took her pulse one last time before checking her pupils'. Satisfied that everything was ok; the doctor got up and left the room.

**-Would you like a cup of tea, or something to eat?-**

Metea turned to see a pair of hazel eyes looking down at her. It took a moment for her to realize that the hazel eyed, dark haired man before her was Snake Eyes. *Why are the quiet ones always so handsome?* The few scars that marked his face did not take away from his beauty. She then realized that she was staring when a gentle smile graced that handsome face. "Ummmm, yes....tea would be nice. Thank you."

With a nod; Snake Eyes left the twins and went to the living room where he had an electric tea kettle.

Zephyr had sat and watched the whole transaction between his sister and the silent ninja. "You like him."

"Wha....what are you talking about?" Zephyr gave her a little jab in the ribs as he smiled at her.

"Must you pick on me?"

Snake Eyes walked in to find the two siblings poking fun at each other. He wasn't sure about what they had been having the playful argument over but he did notice the small blush on Metea's cheeks. *Now what made her blush? And how can I make it stay there?* Snake placed the steaming mug of tea into her hand before taking a seat in the chair by his bed. The comfortable silence was soon broken by a very loud alarm.

"What's going on Snake?" Zephyr watched the ninja jump up and grab his armour.

**-Intruders are in the base.- **He quickly donned his gear.

"Metea you stay here; and don't come out till one of us comes and gets you."

"What? You can't just leave me here, I can help." Metea went to get up but found herself being pushed back down by a gloved hand. She looked up to see the dark ninja shaking his head.

**-You need to stay here. Doc doesn't want you doing anything but resting. We will come back for you when it's safe.- **

The two men didn't wait for a response from the young woman as they left the room. "If they think I'm going to just sit here while they are out there fighting then they have another think coming to them." Metea got up from the bed and left Snakes room.

Her destination was the weapons room; where a certain rifle was waiting. Reaching the room she grabbed the sniper rifle and ammo. After loading it, she got ready to leave when the high tech camo suit caught her eye. *Might as well be invisible.* Pulling the suit on, Metea activated the special cameras in the suit before heading out.

It wasn't hard to find the battle; between the sounds of guns being discharged and people yelling, Metea followed the sounds to the main training area. What she found was total chaos as several of the bases teams were fighting up against heavily armoured men. Wasting no time; Metea ran up to the upper levels of the training area while at the same time avoiding all the people running around.

"Ok, Metea. You can do this, just focus. Remember what Heavy Duty said." Metea mumbled to herself as she lay in a corner with her rifle pointing down at the action below. Everyone was too busy dealing with the enemy to notice the little Sniper.

Metea had never harmed anyone before in her life and now here she was getting ready to possibly take a life. *I hope I can do this.* Her chance to find out came when an armoured man was sneaking up on Zephyr; who at the moment was busy dealing with another opponent. That was when her mind went into a trance like state; everything around her vanished. The only thing she saw was her target in the scope. Exhaling a breath she let the bullet go, hitting her target in the back of the head.

Startled by a sound from behind; Zephyr quickly took out the man in front of himself before turning to see an enemy invader, dead on the ground. *What?!* He quickly scanned the area, looking for the one responsible for saving his life but found no one. There was no time to wonder as someone called out for some help.

Metea didn't stop to look around as another target came into her sights. This one was giving Scarlett a difficult time as her crossbow had been knocked out of her hand. Another shot, another downed target; this time the bullet entered the heart through the back.

By the time she found her third target, the battle was beginning to end. This one had her uncle down on the ground and was now getting ready to fire a strange looking gun at his face. The third bullet went through the man's head; pushing him onto his back instead of falling onto her uncle. It seemed that the battle was over and Metea slowly began to come out of her trance.

"Is everyone accounted for?!" The General quickly called out as he got to his feet.

"I think so! Where the hell did those vipers come from?!" Heavy Duty called out.

"I don't know, but I have a funny feeling that we will be hearing from the prison." Hawk couldn't figure out how 'The Doctor' and 'Destro' got out; but he planned on finding out.

"Well, it was a good thing someone was playing sniper or I would be paying a visit to Doc." Zephyr was studying the man that had been sneaking up on him earlier.

"Yeah, who was our little sharp shooter anyways?" Ripcord asked as he looked around. A glint from up on the catwalk caught his attention. Looking up at the source he noticed a familiar rifle; the red ribbon that was tied in a bow around the scope gave it away. "Hey guys! Where was Metea supposed to be?!"

"She is in Snakes room resting, why?" Zephyr answered; he had felt no change in her emotion so he was pretty sure that she was still safe and sound in Snake Eyes bed.

Snake Eyes looked in the direction that Ripcord was looking and noticed the ribbon as well. Before he could react, he saw Zephyr clutch his head and fall to his knees.

"She's up there! She's lost!"

* * *

_Another chapter up with some action this time ...those who have reviewed...thank you very much ^_^ it's greatly appreciated. Cheers_


	6. Sight Six

Sight Six

* * *

"Metea....come on Metea, snap out of it." Zephyr held onto his twins hand as he fought the pain and panic that was coursing through his body. Snake Eyes had been the first to reach her up on the cat walk where she had been sitting with half lidded eyes. When the ninja had not gotten a reaction from her, he knew something was very wrong. The glazed and unfocused look only confirmed that she was not well.

Now that half of the Alpha team sat in the room that had been assigned to her while Doc looked her over.

"Well what is wrong with her?" Hawk was already pacing the length of the room. If the Admiral found out about this....shit would hit the fan.

"She's in shock; let me guess....she has never harmed a person in her entire life, right."

"No, Snake and I told her to stay put in his room; but she obviously didn't listen." Zephyr was starting to lose his grip on reality, he still couldn't feel his sister and he was now finding it difficult to keep a handle on his own emotions.

"Ok, that explains the shock."

"Is there anything we can do for her Doc?" The General was currently ignoring his phone as it vibrated; he had checked the caller ID and wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with an angry father. He knew this much though; of Metea wasn't up and about in the next two hours there was going to a whole new battle.

"About the only thing we can do for her is surround her with familiar and comforting things. Normally I wouldn't allow this but someone can go and get that beast of hers."

**-What about the problem that Zephyr is having, he cannot feel his sisters emotions anymore.- **

"It's probably due to Metea's shock. If it doesn't come back when she's back to normal then I guess he's just gonna have to live with it." Doc was more concerned with the patient that wasn't responding to anything than the one who needed to get a grip on himself.

"What?! I'm supposed to just live with this pain?! What about Metea? If I can't feel her then she most likely can't feel me!" Zephyr was about to snap; how could the older man even begin to understand what was happening.

"Zephyr, there isn't much I can do for you two. She is on her own for this battle right now. So would you please give it a rest."

"Just sit here huh...."

"Yes." Doc was about to leave the room when he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and turned around to only meet the fist of a very angry drift racer. The hard blow would have normally knocked a person flat but when someone has a good grip on you it's kind of hard to fall down.

Zephyr could only see one thing and that was a man who didn't seem to understand the situation him and his sister were in. The rage that coursed through his veins was blinding him as he went in for another hit.

"Zeph!" Ripcord along with Snake Eyes pulled the enraged driver away from the poor doctor.

"You son of a bitch! You haven't got a clue as to what's really going on!" Zephyr struggled against the two men who were having a difficult time holding onto him.

"Zephyr, calm down; Metea is going to be ok." The young man's uncle tried to approach him but Zephyr was having none of it.

"This is your fault! You shouldn't have let her learn how to use a weapon!"

The low blow gave Doc the chance to get near the angry man to administer a heavy sedative. It was only a matter of seconds before the beast that was raging within Zephyr was out and down for the count. "Put him on the other bed guys."

"Was that really necessary Doc?" Hawk was not in the mood to seeing the Admiral with Metea out of it, but now that both of the twins were down....well...it made matters worse.

"Yes....yes I do. He can have a nice relaxing nap and maybe by the time he wakes up Metea will be back to normal." Doc quickly checked both Metea's and Zephyr's vitals before leaving to go in search of an ice pack. "And would someone go get that damn dog of hers!"

**-I will go and get Buster.-** Snake rushed out of the room to fetch the large k9.

* * *

Metea felt cold shivers running through her body. It was as though something was missing but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. She knew that Buster was with her since the weight of his 150lb body was pressed against her side, and there was another presence next to her. If it was Zephyr then she would have felt his emotions. *But wait a sec....distance doesn't matter.* The young woman had figured out what was missing. In a panic she tried to open her eyes but it just wasn't happening.

A pair of warm and gentle hands touched her face as the fingers ran through her hair. It wasn't so much the touch as the intoxicating scent that came with it that calmed her.

Recognizing that mountain air scent, Metea knew who was beside her and that there was no reason for her to fear the darkness that had caged her.

Once Metea appeared settled, Snake withdrew his hands and went back to playing Japanese lullaby's on his bamboo flute.

*Oh Snake Eyes, you know how to make good music.* Metea let the warm soothing notes flow over her mind, chasing the cold away and replacing the darkness with beautiful colors. *Now this is much better, but why can't I feel Zephyr?*

Gathering her strength, Metea forced her eyes open only to be greeted by a pair of overly happy brown eyes beside a pair of blue green ones that had a mixture of relief and concern in them. *I am so taking all of that man's masks and visors away and burning them.* Metea gave the ninja a small smile before paying some attention to the zealous dog on the bed. "Where is everyone?" her words came out in a quiet whisper when she noticed that things were a little too quiet.

Returning the smile, Snake glanced over to the other side of the room before answering. **–The others are probably getting ready for breakfast. You have been asleep for several hours.-**

"Oh...wait! Where is Zephyr? I .....I can't feel him." A new sense of dread and panic was starting to set in. Following Snake's gaze, Metea couldn't stop the tears that were building up. "What happened to him!?"

**-Do you remember what happened after the alarms went off?- **The motion of the ninja's hands brought Metea's gaze back.

"I was in your room with Buster, you and Zephyr had gone to help the others.....Then I went to the weapon's room.....and then there were all these strangely dressed men. The last thing I can remember was setting my rifle up on the cat walk."

Snake Eyes brow furrowed in a small frown as he thought about why she had a gap in her memory.

The look of concentration didn't help to steady Metea's frayed nerves. "Snake, what is wrong? What happened up on the cat walk?"

The silent man wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell her what happened out there. *What is she becomes unresponsive again?* Small hands that were suddenly on his cheeks brought him back to the problem at hand.

"Snake....what did I do?"

* * *

_Sorry for taking so long in getting an update out, between easter and papers galore I haven't had the chance to do any writing. I will try and get a chapter up for the other stories soon. ^_^ Cheers_


	7. Sight Seven

Sight Seven

* * *

"Just what in the hell happened!?"

"Our security was breached and we ended up with some unwanted company."

"And you felt that it was perfectly fine to have my daughter be a part of the surprise party?!"

"Zephyr told her to stay put until someone came for her."

"Since when did Metea ever listen to anyone?! You should have put her in a cell before going off to deal with the enemy!"

"There was no time. I was hoping that the strong bond that she has been forming with Snake would be enough to get her to listen." The Admiral had been on the base for a total of ten minutes and Hawk was ready to jump into the seventh circle of hell if it meant saving himself from the angry father. *Better than being here right now that's for sure.*

"What?! You thought that she would listen to him? Hawk, if I can't get her to listen and her brother can't, what makes you think that Metea is about to listen to your ninja?!"

The Admiral was so red in the face with anger that the General was starting to worry about his friend. The last thing he needed was an Admiral having a heart attack in the control room.

"Oh come on sir, Metea is a great shot. She saved lives with her skills; besides she's a tough cookie, she'll be ok once she gets back on her feet." The Admiral glared over at the pilot while the General along with the rest of the team could only look on in shock. It wasn't the smartest thing in the world to take on the fleet Admiral.

"What does he mean General? Where is my daughter?!"

"Ripcord, you are not allowed to talk anymore." Hawk growled at the pilot before turning back to the impatient man. "She is just fine, we have her resting in the infirmary and Zephyr is keeping her company along with Snake Eyes."

"But I thought...."

"Rip, how bout we go do a little sparring." Heavy Duty took the initiative to stop the younger man from ending up with a fist in the mouth.

Ripcord, looking a little confused followed the weapon specialist out of the quiet room. "Why are we sparring?"

"Because it's probably better if I kick your ass. The Admiral is no slouch when it comes to fighting. The last guy who pissed him off was eating through a straw for six weeks, and that was after one hit."

"Oh."

* * *

"So, I shot three of those guys?"

**-Yes, and in doing so you saved three lives, including Zephyr.-**

"Ok....then I went into shock and since then Zephyr and I haven't been able to notice each others emotions. I don't like it." Metea had moved from her bed over to her brothers so that she could be close to him.

Cuddling up with Zephyr, she listened to his quiet breathing as he slept. "Do you think that once Zephyr wakes up we will go back to normal?"

**-That very well could happen, both of you were quite distressed and that may have caused the problem.- ** Snake Eyes offered the worried twin a gentle smile. **–Your connection might come back sooner now that you are doing much better. Zephyr should be able to sense your presence.- **The ninja wanted to give the young woman some hope that everything was going to be ok. He didn't like seeing her so upset.

"I hope so.....I don't think either one of us would be able to handle the loss. I can only imagine the pain Zephyr was feeling. He has always had me to help keep his emotions under control." There was a sudden swirl of emotions running through Metea that made her feel nauseous.

Snake quickly moved Metea into a sitting position to help ease the sensation. He had a feeling that the reason for the sudden stomach churning was that the connection was being re-established; either that or Metea was relapsing. A cold sweat had broken out on her body when the door to the room opened.

"Metea! Are you alright? What's wrong?" The over protective father rushed to his daughters side.

"Its ok dad, I'm just feeling a little sick." Metea found herself fighting back another wave of emotions that were followed by the nausea.

"Doc, would you go get something for her stomach; she looks like she's going to be sick." The Admiral didn't bother looking to see if the doctor had gone to do as he commanded. He was too busy looking over his children, making sure that nothing was wrong.

"Why is Zephyr sedated?!"

**-He had become very agitated when Metea had been in shock and the fact that....- ** Snake hesitated in finishing the sentence as he looked to Metea for guidance. He wasn't sure if the twins would want their father knowing what had happened.

"It's ok Snake, I'll tell him." Metea swallowed down the fresh wave of nausea as she faced her concerned father. "I guess that when I went into shock my connection with Zephyr was lost."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you two remain here." The Admiral could only hold his child close as he tried to imagine the pain the two had felt when they couldn't feel each others emotions.

"Here Snake, give this to Metea would you, I'm not quite ready to take another hit just yet." Doc handed the dark ninja a glass of clear liquid before heading back to his office.

"What does he mean?"

Snake Eyes gave the small cup to Metea, making sure that she drank it all before preparing to answer the Admiral.

"The bastard wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain that losing our connection was not a good thing, so I punched him."

"Zephyr!" Metea left her fathers arms and went to her brothers as he sat up in the now very crowded bed. Three adults and one giant dog was a little much.

* * *

_Yaaaaaaa!!! Yes I know this one was a little short, guess that's what happens when you have a brain fart after writing the previous one ^_^ I'm debating as to whether or not I want to give the Admiral a name or not. Hmmmmmmmm....... Thanks so much for all the reviews my little gum drops...Cheers_


	8. Sight Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it...just the twins and the admiral

Sight Eight

* * *

"You should not have made her leave."

"We are not discussing this."

"Maybe you aren't but I am." Zephyr met his father's gaze from across the plane. The Private jet had been in the air for almost twenty minutes now and the pale blue eyed man couldn't stay quiet any more. "Metea is very upset about this."

"I know that she is but if she can't even stay safe when surrounded by the world's best then I will not let my only daughter remain!" The Admiral wasn't really in the mood to deal with his rebellious children. It had taken over an hour to get Metea on the plane and in the end Zephyr had to come with them, and the moment his daughter had boarded she had locked herself in her private quarters.

"There are people that she cares about at the base and they care about her."

"By people I take it you mean Snake Eyes."

"Well, yes; but the others care about her well being too."

"That still inst enough, you and Metea are all I have left." The Admiral ran a trembling hand through his short salt and pepper hair in frustration. "I'm not willing to lose either one of you."

"I understand father, but you can't shelter us forever. The team accepts us for who we are, they see our talents and not our appearance."

"Don't try to guilt trip me Zephyr; it's going to be bad enough dealing with your sister."

* * *

"_Snake Eyes." Metea knocked on the door again, choking back unwanted tears. "I know you're in there."_

_The silent ninja was there on the other side of the door clenching his hands, struggling with himself to not open the door. Snake had locked himself in his room when Metea and her father started arguing. He didn't want the sweet little drifter to leave but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Before leaving the control room there had been a moment when Snake Eyes had been tempted to snatch Metea away and keep her all to himself._

"_Snake...Please."_

_The broken voice on the other side finally drove Snake to opening the door. Watery blue eyes that he was falling in love with greeted him on the door step. __**'Metea, what's wrong?'**_

"_You locked yourself in your room and you're asking me what's wrong."_

'_**I apologise, but I felt it would be better if I didn't interfere.' **__Snakes hands were almost shaking as he signed to Metea._

"_I wish you had taken me with you." Metea had a small laugh behind the strained voice. "Even if it would cause a lot of trouble...but that's not why I'm here."_

_A familiar lamp was brought out of the bag carried by Metea. "Zephyr and I will be leaving soon, and I couldn't go without saying goodbye."_

'_**Metea, I can't take that...it's yours. I gave it to you to keep the darkness away.' **__Snake Eyes tried to push the colourful lamp back into Metea's hands but she wouldn't have any of it._

"_No, I want you to have it...consider it as a loan..to chase away the shadows that haunt you."_

_The ninja could only silently nod as he took the lamp into his hands. Shock was all Snake could feel, how Metea know about the darkness that followed him around he would never know. Gazing down at the star that he held in his hands he didn't notice the sudden movement until it was too late. A pair of soft, warm lips were pressed against his own and before Snake Eyes could reach out with his free hand the gentle kiss was over._

_Metea was blushing by the time she drew away as her bravery started to slip away. "I'm sorry...I...I just couldn't leave here without knowing what it felt like to kiss you...and you know what...it felt wonderful." She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and wet tracks quickly formed on her face. "Please hang onto the lamp for me."_

_Before Snake could even reply, Metea was running down the hall in a flurry of White hair and red ribbon. Looking back at the fragile lamp Snake Eyes could only wish that things could be different.

* * *

_

"Metea, are you ok?" The argument over, Zephyr had felt a sudden pang of panic through his bond with his sister and needed to make sure things were ok. "Metea?...I'm coming in."

As soon as Zephyr entered the small room he found that his twin was missing. "Metea!" Zephyr looked frantically around the room hoping that his sister was only sitting on the floor by the bed. A blinking green light drew his attention to the bed where a satellite phone lay.

"Metea what...shit." The drifter couldn't believe what he was seeing, not only was the satellite phone left abandoned but the only thing that kept his sisters eyes safe was there as well. *Where could she have...*

"Dad!" Zephyr ran to the emergency door to find that the lock was missing. "We need to get back to the Pit!" Grabbing the phone from the bed Zephyr dialled his uncle's number.

"What is going on? Where is Metea?" The Admiral had entered the room by the time his son had hit the send button.

"Metea took the emergency shoot and jumped, she forgot the phone and her shades."

"_Hawk here."_

"Uncle, Metea bailed out of the plane, she doesn't have her shades...you need to find her quickly!" Zephyr could already feel faint surges of fear running through his body as he told Hawk what had happened.

"_We're on it; we'll have her safe and sound by the time you guys get back here."_

"Please hurry." The line was cut off as the General hung up.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Metea stumbled to the ground as pain flashed through her head and eyes. She had been on the ground for about ten minutes now and as the sun began to burn her eyes she could only curse at her forgetfulness. Not only had she forgotten her shades but the phone as well; now she was out in the desert with no protection and no means of communication. Feeling her brother's fear and worry wasn't helping things either. "Stupid!"

Drawing on what little stubborn confidence she had left, Metea kept walking forward with only one thought on her mind; getting back to Snake Eyes. As time ticked by the pain in Metea's eyes began to turn into a numb feeling. She had also given up on sheltering them with her hand; there was no point any more. Blood mixed with tears stained her face as the stumbling walk had turned into a crawl. *Darkness...go figure.*

Another ten minutes went by when the faint sound of an engine rumbled into the silence that surrounded Metea. Getting up to her feet, Metea began to wave her hands in hopes of attracting the driver's attention. "Hey! Over here!" The sound of the vehicle coming closer was music to her ears. Tears of relief escaped as the familiar sound of Heavy Duty's favourite truck came up beside her.

"Missy, just what in gods name do you think you are doing?" Heavy Duty slammed the door shut before marching over to his little sniper. Before her could lay a hand on Metea he froze at the sight of her eyes and face.

"Sorry H, I kinda forgot a couple things back on the plane." Metea tried to make light of the situation but it wasn't working out so well.

"Get your butt into the truck right now." Apparently Doc had come along for the ride and judging by the tone in his voice Metea knew she was going to get an ear full.

Letting Doc and Heavy Duty guide her into the truck, Metea began to relax. "Are the others out looking for me?"

"Yes, but now that we have you; we can let them know your ok." Doc was quickly wiping the blood and tears from Metea's eyes and face before placing a heavy dose of antibiotic drops into her eyes. "Can you see anything? Shadows, shapes...colors?"

"Darkness."

* * *

_I know i know...i'm falling behind on updating, an d it really is because of writers block this time...I'm so happy to hear that your comp is all better Lil Cherry, i was getting a little worried there lol..hope it didn't cost you an arm and a leg to fix. Thanks for all the reviews my little gum drops ^_^ Cheers_


	9. Sight Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it...just the twins and the admiral

* * *

Sight Nine

* * *

"Where is Metea?" The Admiral wasted no time in seeking out his runaway daughter when the plane landed. He had been out of the plane and down the hall to the infirmary before the engines had even powered down.

"She is resting and I would very much like to keep it that way thank you very much." Doc was not going to give up any information about his patient; even if it was her own father. Metea was in a fragile state of mind and the last thing she needed was an over bearing father fretting about the situation.

"That is not what I wanted to hear Doc, now answer my question."

"MY infirmary, my rules."

"And I am her father!" With face glowing red, the Admiral clenched his hands in an effort to keep his temper in check.

"Doc, just tell him where she is." Once again Hawk found himself in an awkward position.

"Dimmitt Hawk, I'm a doctor not a wet nurse!"

"What?...You've been having Star Trek marathon nights in your quarters again haven't you." Hawk had to swallow the laughter that was trying to surface.

"I do have all the seasons."

"Yeah, thanks to Breaker."

"What does Star Trek have to do with this? Where is Metea?"

"Father, would you give it a rest. If something was wrong I would know."

"I want to see Metea...Now!"

"Well it's not going to happen until I give her the all clear." That being said, Doc went back to his office and continued filling out paper work.

The Admiral was about to go after the good doctor only to be cut off by his closest friend. A firm grip to his arm and the General was pulling him out of the infirmary and towards the common room.

Zephyr followed, but only to the hall; there he stopped and closed his eyes. Letting his mind become clear of outside disturbances he quickly focused on his sisters emotions in hopes that he would be able to pin point where she was. In a matter of seconds Zephyr felt a strong wave of calmness; that relaxed feeling was the clue he needed to track his twin down. *There is only one place on the base where Metea would be so relaxed.*

* * *

It was so dark, so very dark. The only light came from the haunting melody emanating from a handmade bamboo flute. A metal pole that held a large bag of fluids mixed with a strong antibiotic stood alongside the warm bed that carried the intoxicating scent of the one who created the beautiful music. She could feel warmth radiating from the silent ninja that was propped up against the headboard making the sweet sounds and Metea found herself relaxing all the more.

The relief that was coming from her twin brother told her that he knew where she was and that he didn't mind one bit. *Of course he's not going to mind, he's all for it.*

"Snake, please tell me that my eyes are covered with patches."

The squeeze from a large rough hand only confirmed what she already knew. "Never mind. I can't feel them...guess I was only hoping that Doc had given me a numbing agent." A sigh escaped her as the reality of the situation sunk in.

Snake Eyes set his flute aside and took Metea's small hand between both of his own. He wanted nothing more than to have the young drifter gain her sight back. Part of him was also lecturing that he should have done something before the white haired woman left the base. *I knew I should have locked her in my quarters.* the idea though had come too late and now Metea was paying the price.

"I wonder what my father is doing right now...probably torturing poor Doc for information on my exact location." She chuckled at the thought of how The Admiral would be reacting to all of this. "Do you think Doc will cave and give away my location?"

Metea gasped when the silent ninja pressed her hand to his right cheek. She was about to ask what was going on when Snake shook his head in a negative motion. *Still silent, but still answering a blind woman's question.*

"A new way of answering my questions?" A nod was quick to come from Snake Eyes which brought a small smile to her face. She knew that the dark man would see that it didn't reach her eyes. *I think this is the second time that I have been next to him and he wasn't wearing his gear.* Metea could only picture the man's face in her mind; she knew that he wore a small frown as she traced the furrows in his brow.

"You're worried aren't you?" She felt him tense up before giving a slow nod. "Well stop worrying, I'm sure my eyes will be back to normal soon." At the last comment Metea felt Snake's grip tighten.

Wanting to lighten the mood Metea tried to redirect the conversation. "I can just imagine the lecture that I will be receiving from father when he sees me."

The answer she got wasn't exactly what she was expecting. Snake took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her open palm. In that moment Metea felt that nothing could harm her so long as she was with the ninja. There was something comforting about it and she prayed that it would never vanish.

"Snake, do you still have the star?" Another quick nod came from the silent man.

"Is it lit?"

The answer was rough and deep but oh so sweet. "Yes."

* * *

_Sorry for such a delay but the writer block...it wouldn't leave! Arrrgggg! Thanks for the reviews my little gum drops ^_^_


	10. Sight Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any character affiliated with it...just the twins and the admiral

* * *

Sight Ten

* * *

"You can't keep doing this to them Drusten." Hawk had made sure to clear out the common room before shutting the door. It wasn't often that he got to speak with his best friend on a personal level and he hated the fact that this rare time wasn't on the best of circumstances.

"Doing what?" The Admiral paced the room a couple times before coming to a stop before several custom made blades.

"Zephyr and Metea. You keep controlling them, if you think they are doing something dangerous you either take the danger away or them away from the danger." He hadn't wanted to say the words but it had to be done.

Drusten whirled around on the General, his anger evident in his eyes. "Just wa in the hell is that supposed ta mean!"

The Admirals heavy Scottish accent rarely ever came out, much like the rare personal time the two got. Taking a deep breath, Clayton prepared for a possible war with the Scotsman. "It means that they are smart enough and old enough to make their own decisions in life."

"They are both drifters, that's dangerous enough."

"Yeah, in cars that have tinted out windows."

"There is a reason for it and you know it, Metea is now paying the price of doing something dangerous."

"If you had left her here then nothing would have happened."

"Would have happened? Their connection was severed!"

"Only for a few hours."

"And what about next time Clayton! Wha if it's permanent! I would sooner see both of Metea's children blind than have their connection be lost!"

"Why? What's so bad about them losing their connection?" Clayton was puzzled by Drusten's behaviour; sure Zephyr had been a little over emotional in the infirmary. He had every reason to be though. But the way Drusten spoke about it said that something else was going on. "What happened Drusten?"

The Admiral turned back to the wall of blades defeated...his temper lost. "They were sixteen..."

* * *

Zephyr had been standing outside of Snake Eyes door when he was overwhelmed by an emotion he had never felt before. There was only one simple word that he could come up as his mind was drawing blanks on a more beautiful word for the emotion. *Metea is in love with Snake.* Leaning against the wall, Zephyr let his sister's new found treasure wash over him making his own raw emotions become quiet.

Sliding down to the floor the snow haired man revelled in his twin's happiness. "Something I will never know."

"What will you never know?"

Head snapping up, Zephyr spotted Scarlett standing just a few meters away from him. Taking a deep breath to calm his sorrow over the fact that he will never have what his sister has, Zephyr stood back up and faced the red head. "Love, just love."

Scarlett was shocked by the answer. Most times when she spoke to Zephyr and asked something overly personal he would side step it and change the topic. "Why wouldn't you know love, your family love's you."

"I speak of a different kind of love; a love so deep that it has no beginning and no end." Zephyr's pale eyes became unfocused as he thought about what it would be like to know such a feeling.

"You'll find that kind of love; if I can, then anyone can...trust me."

"There is a reason as to why I will never know love, and it's all because of my own uncontrollable emotions."

"Uncontrollable emotions? You have excellent control."

"Yeah, and the minute my connection to Metea is gone I am over-run by my own emotions."

It finally dawned on the red head what Zephyr was really saying. "The episode in the infirmary, that was the real you."

"Only a part of me. What you saw was just the tip of the ice berg. If you guys hadn't been there to stop me..."

"That's why you took up martial arts, to help keep some sort of control over your emotions."

"Exactly. I'm in constant battle with my emotions and Metea's help me keep them in check."

"Without Metea's then your lost."

"Precisely."

"You speak as though this has happened before and no one was around to help." Scarlett knew she was touching on a very sensitive subject but now that she got to see a side of the man that she hadn't seen before she wanted to know more.

Zephyr closed his eyes as old, better off forgotten memories began to surface. "Metea and I had just turned sixteen."

"What happened?"

"The carnival was always in town on our birthday, and father would take us every year. We had gone for so many years that many of the people that ran it would hold a small celebration for us." Zephyr paused for a moment as he remembered those happy times. "There was an elderly man that ran Metea's favourite ride, he was like a grandfather to us and his wife became our grandmother. Anyways, I asked our dad if it was ok for us to go on our own that year and he said yes. I should have taken better care of Metea. You see, that year someone new was running that ride...Harold's wife was ill and he wanted to be with her. The new man seemed nice enough so I wasn't worried when Metea wanted to take one last ride before going home. We decided to meet up at the cotton candy machine by the entrance to the grounds. I had just bought Metea some for the trip home when I felt her dear. Of course I didn't think twice about going to her...but on the way there I felt a terrible pain in my head and then Metea was gone. When I got to the ride Metea was on the ground and the strange man was standing over her."

"Oh dear, that must have been horrible." Scarlett wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the rest of the story. "He hadn't..."

"No, I made it in time to prevent that; but it was the first time that our connection had been severed. When I saw that man standing over my sister...all I could see was red. I flew into a rage; the years of martial arts had made me become a deadly weapon. There was no hesitation in actions; I wanted that man to die a painful death for touching Metea. I was still hitting the man when the carnival owners and police arrived."

"Was Metea ok?" There was a different question that she wanted to ask but felt it was better to steer clear of it.

"Yes she only had a slight concussion and a cut on her temple...the man wasn't so lucky. By the time the paramedics arrived...he was dead before they even got there." Zephyr looked at Snake Eyes closed door as he felt the reassurance that Metea was sending towards him.

"You were only protecting your sister Zephyr, you can't blame yourself."

"Cant I, without my sister's presence I'm a ticking time bomb...unless I'm lucky enough to find a woman whose love is enough to keep the demons at bay."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me Drusten?" Clayton didn't know what to say, but at least he knew now why his friend was so protective of his children.

"I didn't want you going on the warpath; it was bad enough that I was already on it. Besides it never saw the inside of a court room as Zephyr was fighting to protect Metea."

"And that's why it's crucial that their connection never be lost."

"Now you know."

* * *

_Wow would you look at that...two chapters in such a short period of time lol. The downside is I have writers block again hahahaha! Thanks for the awesome reviews my little gum drops ^_^ cheers._


End file.
